The new life
by skyler12321
Summary: Fairy tail goes face to face with a new guild in the light and dark games that has made a big stand out in first place but Lucy is heaving a hared time hiding a big secret that could end up killing her! (The story is not based off the games but off of the new guild's secret)
1. the light and dark games

A blurry image of a girl crying explosions cried loud as her tears ran down her face she looked down at the child in her armes a newborn. Her dress waved in the wind, she wiped off her tears and handed the child to a man "Take care of our baby for me ok." The women ckokt her head and smiled a tear ran down her face

"Marry you can't do this you'll die."

"I know that i'll die but it's worth not having our baby die."

The vision went dark and all that was heard was the explosions and the screaming the vision returned a woman was screaming a glow around her look like an angel she screamed an explosion then silence.

Dust waved around him and the child

"Marry! Marry!" the man yelled

the dust blew away but he saw the damage that was done and that had killed so many but when he saw a body laid on the ground he was sure it was her.

The man ran to her limp body with cracks down her body

"Marry!" the man said "Hey hey i'll be ok." her hand touched his face

he grabbed her hand and held it closer to his face

"just take care of our baby." she touched the baby's face and a tear ran down both their faces and looked at her

"just be there for our baby ok…" her hand dropped from his "Marry!"

. Lucy throw her blanket off her and sat up the moonlight perst through the window and onto Lucy's face the moonlight was so cold that Lucy shivered the fear of her Mom's death was one thing she would not forget.

The next morning Natsu Was at the bar with levy

"When do you think Lucy will be here? She does know today is A big day." Levy said

sipping her chocolate smoothie

"Yeah she is late and I have A new job for us to go on!" said Natsu

"maybe she is getting ready for a job?" Levy said "yeah you're probably right."

"but man girls are just so slow."

"Hey! what did you say about girls being slow!" Lucy shouted at Natsu with her foot on a chair

"Lucy I just see you there haha."

Lucy looked down at Natsu with a mad expression "Where you going Natsu get back here!"

Lucy spent 3 minutes yelling at Natsu "Lucy I seriously didn't know you were there."

"Get back here pork brain!"

the master jumped up on the banister Hey stop it with the yelling don't you know tomorrow's a big day we've got to win tomorrow so please get yourself together so as you all know the water games are tomorrow "wo ho!" everyone shouted

so you better be ready cuz we are announcing who will be the five representatives of our guild.

Tomorrow if you would like to accompany the 5 of them then I suggest get you better get packing! we will be announcing The 5 representing for the water games!

"wo ho!"

they yelled first we will have S Class wizard Erza "i guess i could go"

Second gray are only ice wizard "nice." "come on gray that was way too cheesy." Levy said

third Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel

fourth Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu " yeah I'll kick their stinking butts!"

And 5th Lucy Heartfilia our celestial wizard " yeah Lucy you can come to we will kick their stinkin butts!" "oh great." Lucy said


	2. the letter

Everyone was having fun on the ship Lucy,Natsu and Gray Where in the front Of the ship And levy gajeel And Erza we're at the back of the ship

"Natsu when do you think we'll be there?"

"I don't know Lucy."

" Natsu do you think we'll beat them?"

" yeah I bet we will and if not we would still have fun." Natsu smile at Lucy

"are you two lovebirds going to stop it's ruining my reputation Here."

"fine ice breath." Natsu stared at Gray

"come on guys it's not that far away so get it together."

"Lucy's right." Erza said

both gray and Natsu hid behind Lucy, Lucy stepped aside as Erza looked at both of them

"you're dead."

"Erza We didn't mean to." both said in unison

"fine i'll let you off this time."

"land ho!" The tower man said

"we should be there in about 10 minutes." The master said

Erza leaned against the edge of the ship looking back at the island Lucy ran over to the edge and looked at the giant Island they were approaching

"wow its so big!" Levy said

"head west 52 kilometers then turn north in 22 kilometers men!" the captain said

"you better not be slacking Natsu! right You have motion sickness hehe." Lucy said regrettably

"Levy come here the sunset is beautiful." Levy ran to the edge of the boat

"you're right it is beautiful."

The boat came to a halt at the port everyone rushed off the port to the island lights were strung all over the town A big sign welcomed them all to light island

"No wonder it's called White Island it's so bright!"

"it looks like fire!"Natsu said

"and fish!" happy said as drool ran down his cheek

"you must be fairy tail The one's that are taking part in the light and dark games well if you are follow me I will lead you to your dorms." the girl said and walked off and everyone followed after her

"it's freezing." Lucy said holding her shoulders and shivering

"Well you should have come with more clothes on." Natsu said

"what are you talking about it's not cold at all." gray said walking with his hands in his pocket

"hey you're a ice wizard!" Lucy said and grabbed his hair and started shaking it

"hey! HEY!" Gray said

"We are here now girls come with me while boys go with him he will lead you to your separate dorms."

Lucy and the other girls walk to a big building with many windows on the front and just one door in the middle the girl run over and open the door as everyone rushed in the Foyer was neatly decorated with potted plants at the front entryway and streamers hanging along the edge of the banisters two sets of stairs went up to the second floor and another set of stairs went to the third floor.

The girl Led them up to the third floor and to the back of the building each group could choose their own bedroom but Lucy found that there was a note on her front door

"huh that's weird?" Lucy grabbed the letter and read it slowly all the girls rushed over to Lucy as she read it out loud

"Lucy, there may be trouble at this island I suggest you take caution in tomorrow's games there may be some trouble out there so hopefully you don't get hurt please tell everyone else that I have sent this letter to you." Lucy opened the door to her room and walked in

as all the girls looked in her room to see that her room was decorated nicely all the other girls had just a bed and a cabinet for their clothes with a bathroom And a few towels Lucy's room on the other hand headed table with beautiful roses and a nicely made bed with comfy sheets and pillows she had a whole walk in closet with a few clothes left in it Lucy lad on her bed.

she had thought that maybe the letter was just a threat she put her keys on her the desk next to her bed stepped into some pajamas and climbed into her bed looking at the letter but she didn't notice behind the letter she found a picture of a beautiful young lady with a red dress her hair was tied up in a bun Hands crossed together holding a small doll

the picture surprise Lucy because it was her mom holding her little sister

Lucy laid the picture on the desk next to her bed all the girls had gone back to the room and had gone fast asleep

Lucy couldn't sleep and everything was so quiet A few tears ran down Lucy's face she wiped them off and set up in her bed two knocks came at the door Lucy got up and walked to the door and opened it

"levy! I didn't know you were still awake."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep I can see now that you can't either."

"maybe tomorrow be a good day we will probably will win I mean they're all newbies Right?" Lucy said

"yeah but some of them have special training I did hear about this new guild that's pretty strong."

Lucy leaned against the edge of her door

"so what is this new guild called?" Lucy said

"I think it's something like the dark hearts or the Blackhearts."

"that sounds interesting."

"Anyway we should probably get to bed tonight tomorrow's a big day!" levy walk back to the room across and open the door and walked in she turned around

"it's cool that we have our rooms across each other." she smiled and shut the door

"yeah." Lucy muttered under her breath


End file.
